justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Make The Party (Don’t Stop)
( ) |artist = Bunny Beatz ft. Liquid |year = 2012 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = Neon Green Light Blue (DLC) |pictos = 160 |perf= Cain Kitsais}} Make The Party (Don’t Stop) by Bunny Beatz ft. Liquid is featured on . It is featured as a DLC on the NTSC Wii version, but on other consoles in that region and for all consoles in the PAL region, it is already on the main tracklist. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. He has navy-black hair which looks a tiny bit spiky. He is wearing red glasses with a dark blue jacket, a blue shirt, pink trousers, green and black shoes, and a neon green glove. Background It looks like the coach's house having a party by himself. The music video is playing on the sides of the room. There is a DJ turntable for the Rabbid. Around are some speakers with neon outlines. On the left and right are screens that play the official music video. In the NTSC Wii DLC version, the screens are blank. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Slash your hands to both sides. Gold Move 2: Hop four times during the line "So let's break all the rules." Gold Move 3: At the end of the song, slash your hands to both sides, much like the first gold move. This is the final move of the routine. MakeThePartyGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 MTPGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game MakeThePartyGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 MTPGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game MakeThePartyGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 MTPGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Note that these dance quests are not available in the NTSC Wii DLC version. *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Smooth" dance style *Get GOOD when "Make the party don't stop" is sung Appearances in Mashups Make The Party (Don't Stop) ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Disturbia * (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * Oh No! Captions Make The Party (Don't Stop) appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Falling * Get Gone * Happy Slide * Heel 'N' Toes * Open Your Heart * Turn It Out Trivia *This is the second routine, after Here Comes the Hotstepper, to feature a Raving Rabbid. However, he appears only because he does so in the music video. *''Damn is censored. *The music video is playing on the screens displayed on both sides of the room on all consoles, except for the NTSC Wii DLC version. **Also in the NTSC Wii DLC version, the lyrics are highlighted in light blue instead of neon green. *The YouTube channel Bunny Beatz only has Make the Party (Don't Stop)'s music videos. *Liquid is not credited for this song in-game. * In the song's appearance in ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life’s Mashup, the pictograms are in a much darker shade. * This is the second song produced by Ubisoft to have a music video, after Dance All Nite. This later happened with Miss Understood, ''Stadium Flow'' and Chiwawa. * The Rabbid is Bunny Beatz. This means Liquid is most likely a band and does all the vocals while Bunny Beatz is the DJ. * On the Wii version of Just Dance 4, an image flashes up for less than a second after the song is finished playing each time before getting replaced by the results screen. ** It looks similar to the background of the NTSC Wii DLC version except that a second blank screen is added on the far right of the room behind the right speaker. * This song samples Party Rock Anthem. * This is the first song to feature a music video in the background followed by [[The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)|''The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)]]. Gallery MakeTheParty_cover_generic.png|''Make The Party (Don’t Stop) PartyDontStopinactive.png|''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' on the menu Makethepartydlc_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach Maketheparty_cover_banner.png| menu banner make the party don't stop ntsc wii.png|The routine as a DLC on the NTSC Wii Maketheparty background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Bunny Beatz - Make The Party (Don't Stop) ft. Liquid - (Official_Music_Video) Gameplay Make The Party (Don't Stop) - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation es:Make The Party (Don’t Stop) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Wii DLCs Category:Console Exclusives